


The Raincoat

by mightierthanthecanon



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, slight D/s, wet!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightierthanthecanon/pseuds/mightierthanthecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harvey Specter does not misplace clothes. But neither does he wear mismatched outerwear."</p><p>Harvey Specter is furious because he can't find his raincoat. Or is it last night's kiss with Mike that has him so remarkably disordered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raincoat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on AO3...be nice?

Harvey can’t find the damn thing anywhere. It’s been a full 20 hours (not 24, but who’s counting) since him and Mike’s definitely/totally/probably not accidental/but who cares because it was so unbelievably hot kiss, so why isn’t Harvey at this very moment driving over to Mike’s place to find out what the hell had gotten into him? (Mike, not Harvey. Because that kiss was clearly all Mike. Wasn’t it?) His raincoat has gone missing. 

Harvey Specter does not misplace clothes. But neither does he wear mismatched outerwear. So, the great Harvey Specter finds himself stuck, blindly searching for a raincoat to avoid facing his associate after a kiss that neither of them started, but Harvey certainly finished.

When Harvey notices he’s so keyed up that he nearly breaks one of his imported Italian clothes hangers, he gives up on the damned trench coat and stalks towards the door. He and Mike are going to have words, storm or no storm. 

He barely reaches the threshold, however, when he hears a knock at the door. Interrupted, Harvey swings the door open angrily and stops short. Nothing could have prepared him for Mike Ross, half out of breath, cheeks flushed, hair dripping wet…and wearing Harvey’s trench coat.

Harvey’s eyes flick over Mike a few times to verify that it is, in fact, Harvey’s too-big trench coat fitting awkwardly across Mike’s slim shoulders. He barely manages to quirk a questioning eyebrow, still undone by the sight of Mike wearing his clothes. His favorite trench coat. Seeing Harvey’s confusion, Mike breaks into a wide grin. 

"Last night," he offers in explanation, eyes twinkling up at Harvey. Harvey holds onto the doorframe as a tremor went through his body. Last night. It even sounds debauched, especially coming from Mike’s lips, shiny as they were from rainwater and his tongue nervously (it has to be nerves, hasn’t it?) running back and over them. And here’s Harvey, staring at his associate’s lips again instead of, oh, anything else. This was ridiculous. 

Harvey straightens up and takes a breath. It had to be done. “Mike—” he begins, but Mike cuts Harvey off, shaking his head and getting water everywhere like an overeager puppy. “Later,” he states simply. Harvey can’t help but smirk at Mike’s brazenness. 

"Excuse me?" he asks, cocking his head down at Mike and trying not to imagine running his hands through that hair, much less grabbing hold of it and using it to maneuver Mike around a bed. Or a desk. 

"Well?" Harvey prompts, more to focus himself than for Mike’s benefit.

Mike always knows what Harvey was thinking, and this time is no different. If anything, his smile gets even bigger. “Later,” he repeats, and begins to unbutton the trench coat.

Whatever witty rebukes Harvey has ready die on his lips as he sees inch after inch of Mike’s pale perfect skin come into view. First his throat, for once free of Mike’s omnipresent skinny ties, then his chest, unblemished like the rest of him, his abs, lean and muscled, the dusting of hair under his belly button leading down to—Harvey drags Mike into his apartment by his trench coat, ignoring Mike’s yelp of surprise, and pushes him against the closed door. 

Harvey holds him there a moment, memorizing everything—the wet curls of Mike’s hair, the bare skin that he’s only gotten brief glimpses of at work, the insistent press of Mike’s erection against his. Mike looks up, eyes bright with a hunger that Harvey has never seen before…and an expectant look that he finds reassuringly familiar. 

Mike leans into Harvey, so close that they can breathe each other’s air, but suddenly pulls back. “I did good, didn’t I, Harvey?” he asks. Mike’s all easy confidence, but his eyes, suddenly reluctant to meet Harvey’s, give the lie to his words. Harvey smiles now, a real smile, full of genuine amusement and affection. He tips Mike’s chin up gently so that Mike can see him. “Always, Mike,” Harvey whispers, and pulls him in for a kiss.


End file.
